Um novo começo (Shortfic)
by Lizzy Darcy4
Summary: O que aconteceu após as ultimas linha da nossa ilustre JK Rowling em HP e as Relíquias da Morte? Aqui uma shortfic de como eu imaginei que seria. Espero que gostem.


CAPÍTULO ÚNICO

Assim que chegou ao salão comunal, Harry Potter foi direto para seu antigo dormitório que apesar de toda destruição no castelo permanecia do mesmo jeito que se lembrava. Tomou uma ducha rápida. Ainda bem que Hermione tinha lhe entregue sua mochila, pesnsou e em seguida foi direto para sua cama dormir.

Quando acordou Harry sentiu-se atordoado. Não sabia quanto tempo havia dormido. Estava escuro. Lentamente seus olhos se adaptaram à escuridão e notou que não estava só. Durante seu sono, seus antigos companheiros de dormitório haviam subido para descansar também. Rony, Neville, Simas e Dino dormiam tranquilamente em suas camas. Levantou-se sem fazer barulho e desceu para o salão comunal. Logo percebeu que havia um vulto encolhido em uma de suas poltronas preferidas em frente à lareira. Seu coração deu um salto. Mesmo no escuro Harry conseguia reconhecer a silhueta da pessoa que mais amava. Queria ir correndo abraça-la, mas achou que não era o momento apropriado. Antes mesmo de pensar o que fazer Gina viro, como se atraída pelo seu olhar e fitou em meio a um sorriso choroso. Harry foi lentamente em direção a ela e a abraçou. Gina chorou por algum tempo nos braços de Harry antes de conseguir falar.

–Des...desculpa Harry. Sei que você também ta sofrendo... mas é tão difícil. – desabafou entre soluços.

– Shiii...Eu seu Gi. Mas você não tem porque se desculpar. Não pode ser forte toda hora. – acalmou-a Harry.

– Mas eu preciso Harry. Minha família precisa de mim e a mamãe está arrasada. – insistia Gina.

– Mas eles não estão aqui agora. – falou Harry abraçando-a mais apertado.

– E você Harry? Eu aqui chorando e você como está? Depois de tudo pelo que passou... – Gina falou afastando-se um pouco para poder encará-lo.

– Eu estou ao mesmo tempo aliviado e muito triste também Gi – falou olhando para baixo onde suas mãos estavam entrelaçadas com as dela – pelo Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin e todos os outros que morreram em parte por m...

– Nem ouse dizer essa palavra Harry Potter – falou Gina erguendo o rosto dele para encara-la – todos lutamos pelo nosso futuro, por nós mesmos e nossa família e amigos. Me desculpe querido mas isso não é só sobre você. – terminou com um sorriso, encostando-se a Harry novamente.

– Obrigada Gi

– Pelo quê?

– Por ser você. Por me abrir os olhos e me dar forças para continuar. Não sei o que eu faria sem você. – Concluiu Harry apertando mais o abraço e fazendo-a virar o rosto para ele.

Encaram-se por apenas uns segundos antes de ambos se inclinarem para o beijo que pairava desde quando se olharam minutos antes. Foi um beijo cheio de saudades e reconciliação. Aquele momento era perfeito e ambos queriam que nunca acabasse. Quando se separaram ambos estavam sorrindo e Gina tinha os olhos marejados de lagrimas.

– Senti tanta falta disso – falou ela encostando a testa na de Harry.

– Senti tanta sua falta – falou Harry rouco de paixão – Acho que só sua lembrança me deu forças para continuar. Foi muito difícil ficar sem saber noticias suas, se você estava bem, o que tinha acontecido... Por vezes procurava seu nome no Mapa do Maroto apenas para sentir você mais perto. Quando vi você na sala precisa quis correr para te abraçar mas aquele não era o momento e só o fato de estar viva, inteira, me deixou aliviado.

– Oh Harry nem imagino o que vocês passaram. Mas a angustia de não saber onde vocês três estavam também me consumia. Foi um tempo difícil para todos, mas agora passou e estamos juntos novamente.

– Sim estamos. Mas quero te pedir uma coisa Gi.

– O que? – Gina olhou-o intrigada.

– Perdão – disse simplesmente olhando fundo em seus olhos.

– Não Harry você não precisa... – tentou replicar.

– Preciso sim por duas razões principalmente – continuou Harry – Uma mais recente, quando estávamos na sala precisa e você procurou o meu apoio e eu não dei. Sinto muito. –desculpou-se – Só de imaginar você no meio daquele caos me dava muito medo. – Gina tentou interromper mais uma vez, porém Harry não deixou – E segundo, pelo verão passado. Foi em essência o mesmo motivo, mas creio que lhe causei dor maior. Desculpa Gi, mas tinha muito medo de perder você, de Voldemort atacar você para me atingir.

– Eu entendo Harry, não aceitei totalmente, mas entendi você. Sei que tem esse instinto protetor absurdo, mas agora não é mais necessário. Tudo acabou. – finalizou Gina.

– Sim tudo acabou. – concordou Harry – E queria te perguntar oficialmente para não restar dúvidas. Gina Molly Weasley quer ser minha namorada?

– Oh Harry, bobo – falou Gina com os olhos marejados novamente – claro que sim.

Beijaram-se apaixonadamente.

– Eu te amo Gi.

– Eu te amo Harry.

FIM_

NA/: Geente espero que tenham gostado. É a minha primeira fic! Sempre pensei em como seria o dia seguinte à batalha mas nunca tinha posto num papel. Então resolvi arriscar e ver o que vocês acham. Digam sua opinião por favor! Obg, bjs


End file.
